1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a switch arrangement; and more particularly to a switch arrangement for a rail transport system.
2. Related Art
Switch arrangements were previously used for a suspension conveyor system in a spinning mill for transporting bobbins from a flyer to a ring spinner. Since the ring spinner has a substantially greater bobbin capacity than the flyer it is necessary initially to intermediately store all the conveyor trains of bobbins coming from the flyer; and to then combine them in a train of the required length. For this purpose a plurality of switch tongues are built into the main section coming from the flyer. Each switch tongue is capable of establishing a connection from a first connection of the main rail section to a second connection at a storage section. The switch tongues are disposed pivotably at fixed points in the spaces between the first and the second connections. Each of the storage sections is connected to a second main section at its end via a further switch, which leads to the ring spinner. Such a constructional design is evidently extremely complex, because switches must be provided in the main section which are equal in number to the switches provided in the storage sections. Moreover, each of the switches require a minimum radius of curvature and a minimum spacing for their pivotability. Therefore, the distance between the storage sections cannot be kept as small as required for optimum space utilization of the storage space. The spacing between the first and the allocated second connections is blocked by the stationary switch tongues and their adjustment mechanisms so that it is extremely difficult to accommodate a further suspension conveyor system for the feeding of additionally required workpiece in this area.